oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yumiko Miura
Yumiko Miura is a popular girl from Class 2-F. Yui is 'friends' with her. She is the main female figure in Hayato's clique. Appearance Yumiko is an attractive girl with slightly wavy blonde hair, and olive green eyes. Personality Her personality is pompous. Due to her popularity, She is held in highest hierachy hence she has no trouble making friends and thus has little to no understanding towards people who have social troubles. Yumiko doesn't show interest or mind anyone other than higher hierarchy of the class, which is noted by Hachiman by her attitude towards him. She holds herself in a very high esteem and is not afraid to use her authority. Most of males in her class sees her as scary being. Hachiman once commented that her glare resembles an anaconda. It may be seen sometimes as if she forces her ideas onto the people whom she calls her friends.She doesn't like the idea of being opposed, turned down or getting an answer not what she expects, this is shown during tennis court showdown, where Yumiko wanted to play tennis and doesn't heed to the words of Totuska, who got prior permission to use the court during lunch time. It was mentioned by Yukino that Yumiko wears expensive makeup. Yui also pointed out that her cosmetics and dresses are of high cost. She uses cuteness as crucial criteria in choosing friends with whom she hangs out with. She brushes off anything she doesn't understand as "making no sense". She states her opinion on matters and consider herself a genius for that. She forces her ideas on to others without concern for the individual, until Yukino pointed out Yumiko's flaws in her character--that Yumiko imposes her one-sided opinion on others. From then on, Yumiko shows signs of change in her attitude. She feels that cooking and cleaning is old fashioned. In the light novel, she avoided cooking in summer camp to protect her nails from damage. She also shows genuine care for her friends, as well as children. This was first shown in Chiba Village summer camp for elementary school children, where she acts as an older sister for them, although she acts bossily.She also shows concern for her love rival, Iroha when she was not feeling well after the ride. Inspite of her harsh and fierce personality, she is shown to be much weak in emotional side which can be seen, when she cried, after a heated argument between Yukino and Yumiko for thirty minutes at the chiba camp which neither Yukino or Yui expect .In episode 12 of season 2, her love maiden along with her emotional side is shown to the audience when she was reduced to tears in fear of loosing her clique and wished to stay together for a little longer. Abilities She has be shown to be very good at tennis, and it was stated that she won the Junior High Championship.She also demonstrated her skills in the tennis match showdown and she also participated in the athletic festival sports event of cavalry battle for the white team. She is also a good actress that can put up a very convincing act. This was shown when she along with Tobe and Hayato, pretends to threaten Rumi and her peers at Chiba Village summer camp to break their relationship by exposing their selfish nature as Hachiman intended. She despised doing it and likely felt that Hachiman was seriously terrible for coming up with such a method. She is also good at coordination, which is seen at the class play for the cultural festival. This is seen as a leadership quality by Minami Sagami. She dominates the class with her tone of voice. She can also play guitar, which shown at the cultural festival.In light novel it was mentioned that her skill includes tennis and nail art while her hobbies are shopping and karaoke History 'Plot' She once imposed her opinion on Yui, which strained a little in their relationship. Yui was trying to break free to have her lunch with Yukino and was unable to tell Yumiko who was fuming for her negative response.Yui was only left with the response of appology.Yumiko constantly asked for Yui's absence frequently in the recent days and warned her that she dislike this attitude But Yukino barges in and acccuses Yumiko of being self-centered, Hayama tried to calm the situation while both the girls ignored him. The tense atmosphere then drives the other students out and Yui uses the opportunity to explain that meeting Hachiman and Yukino helped her realize that she can be her own person and not force herself to do what others want from her, which Yumiko accepts Later one afternoon during lunch,Yumiko and her group demand to use the tennis court and ignore the fact that Saika has permission to use it.Considering the situation, Hayama make a wager to the service club to have a double tennis match, with the winner being able to use the court and help Saika practice. As Yumiko and Hayato steadily gain the upper hand, Yukino replaces Yui, as the latter sprained her ankle while playing and thus the service club gained the upper hand. Yumiko becomes cookie after learning that Yukino lost all her stamina and refuses to back down even after Hayama's persuation to consider it draw. Howver Yukino states that Hachiman will end the match in their favour. At Hachiman's final serve, Hayato and Yumiko gained the cheering of the crowds leaving the service club dumbfounded of their victory as Hayato protects Yumiko from injuring herself. Later, her attitude slightly changed towards her friends, after her confrontation with the more straightforward Yukino. She begin to consider the opinion of her friends and thus her relationship deepens with them further especally with Yui. However, her enmity towards Yukino still exists. In Chiba summer camp, She felt sorry for Rumi and considered her method of choosing cute friends as the best option for Rumi Tsurumi, which was turned down in a polite manner by Hayama. There, she tried to stand up for Hayama against Yukino's harsh words and coldness towards him. She later took part in Hachiman's method of breaking the relationship around Rumi, with the persuasion of Hayama, even though she was initially against it. When the responsibility of class representation for cultural festival committee was focused on Yui, Yumiko raised her strong tone against the class officer and sardonic laughter of Sagami Minami's clique, explaining the requirement of Yui to attract costumers. Thus, her old habits of jumping the gun and imposing her ideas on to her friends without her intention to do so arose. Later, she helped the committee under the personal request of Hayama to stall time in order to find the chairperson of the committee, Sagami Minami. In the field trip following Tobe's request to the club in assiting him to confess to Hina Ebina, Hachiman and Totsuka were included in their group along with Saki. Where, for the first and only time, she had a private conversation with Hachiman. She told Hachiman not to interfere or meddle with her group, especially with Hina. She explained the consequence that will affect her clique's relationship, thus surprising Hachiman about her considerations. This conversation also made Hachiman realize the meaning of the personal request of Hina. At time of confession, Miura wasn’t present. She was, without a doubt, pretending to act ignorant of the current situation; she wouldn’t ask about it, try to stop it, or pay attention to it.In the anime of episode 2 of season 2, she was shown to gaze the celing of the room in distresss unable to do anything while the stage is set for Tobe's confession In Episode 11 of season 2 (adapted from Volume 10 of the Light Novel), the rumor of Hayama and Yukino being couple started spreading in throughout the school, which resulted in big change in the atmosphere of Hayama and Yumiko's clique. This adds up with Hayama's reluctant answer to his decision of next year course (either Liberal Arts or Science). This causes an extra pressure on their clique and the posssibility of it's breakdown. Yumiko sent an email to the service club regarding to choose between two choice of career path. With Issiki's explanation, they were able to understand the motive of the request: Yumiko's romantic interest in Hayama. As the rumors became more and more bothersome in the class, Yumiko confronted the Service Club herself to confirm it with Yukino. In the heat of the argument, Yumiko tried to aggressively grab Yukino's arm, but was blocked by Yukino herself. In course of the conversation, Yumiko stated her desire to have an unchanging environment. After a few failures, Hachiman was able to fulfill the request, and Hayama crushed the rumor by using the cheers of Isshiki and Yumiko at the annual marathon. Following the result of her request by the service club, she choose liberal arts as her career path for her third year. In episode 12 of season 2, she tried her hand in making valentine chocolate for Hayato with the help of service club. Relationship She seems to be good friends with Hayato Hayama, Yui Yuigahama, Hina Ebina, Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato. She often hangs out with them in and outside of school. She cares for and looks over her friends. Hayato Hayama Yumiko seems to harbor feelings towards Hayama, as all her negativity in her personality doesn't seems to flow in the conversation with him. Most of the time, she blushes in their conversations and cannot refuse any of his requests. She also stands up for him whenever he is bad mouthed or insulted. This is shown by her hostility towards Yukino in the Chiba village camp and also towards Saki during the field trip grouping. They seems to be closer than any other friends in the clique.Yumiko also shown to be upset with Hayama's double date with Orimoto, and also by the rumors of him dating Yukino. However, she was unable to ask him anything about it.Yumiko thinks very highly of Hayama, this can be seen when she relaxed after hearing Hachiman's lie that Hayama was planing something to save their clique in the field trip. Yumiko also tried to ask about Hayama's plans during Christmas, indicating her interest in spending her time with him at the time. Yumiko felt that Hayama distanced himself from the rest of the members and filed a request to the service club in order to find out Hayama's career path, so that she can choose the same with the possibility of continuing a year with him. Her feelings for Hayama is almost known to all her group members. Hayama and Yumiko call each other on first name basis.In later volumes Yumiko is shown to bridge the gap between herself and Hayama with no result.When Hayama crushed the rumors about him and Yukino by using the cheers of Yumiko and Iroha, to which most of the school was convinced that the rumors were lies based on their observed closeness between Hayama and Yumiko While making valentine chocolate for Hayama, she also showed shocked reaction after learning about Yukino giving Hayama some valentine chocolate in the past and later relaxed after Hayama's explanation. Yui Yuigahama She is one of Yumiko's close friends. Yui's attempt to eat lunch with Yukino causes some strain in their relationship, which is slightly continued up to the tennis court incident. But later on, the strain was cleared and their relationship deepens further, as Yui was able to speak of her mind more clearly, this results in Yumiko treating her more gently. In the Light Novel, they hangout together, during summer vacation and other outings.They are on good terms, and call each other on first name basis. She also scare the ones who tried to dump the work load on Yui and also against sagami's clique's Sardonic laughing on Yui. Once while Yui enquiering the girls for hints of chain message, where Yui almost revealed that she likes someone which made Yumiko pestered to know who it is with a promise to help her but Yui averted the subject and the topic was never brought again.There are hints of Yumiko knowing about Yui's feelings for Hachiman but decided to stay ignorant of it, just like her role in Tobe's feelings for Ebina. In the field trip Yumiko ask if Hachiman didn't learn anything from his relation with Yui but later brush it of that there was no way Yui would go out with someone like Hachiman. Hina Ebina Yumiko describes her as the quiet opposite of Yui, who blends in without reading the atmosphere. Yumiko doesn't seems to mind her yaoi interest. Frequently, Yumiko is the one to stop Ebina from going crazy with her fantasies. In the past, many boys approached Yumiko in hopes of being introduced to Ebina, which caused a slight strain in their relationship. Later, Yumiko avoided such situations in a way of not losing her. Yumiko is few of the people to know the crafty, sly and mindset of Ebina. Yumiko cares for Ebina greatly. Ebina shows her true care towards Yumiko as well.They call each other by first name basis. They are also shown to be shopping together with much comfort. Yukino Yukinoshita From the beginning of their encounter, they show great enmity towards each other because of their same social status, contrasting personalities and different views of life which results in a rivalry. This enmity grew after each encounter. Like in the tennis court showdown, Chiba village summer camp, field trip, etc. After hearing the rumor about Hayama and Yukino dating, Yumiko was enraged to the point where she grabbed Yukino by her collar after a short verbal spar. However, this was blocked by Yukino. After their misunderstandings were cleared, they grew softer towards each other. Their hostility gradually dissipated, as Yumiko apologized for her past actions, and personally invited Yukino to the party, causing Yukino to smile and Yumiko to blush, which surprised Yui. In episode 12 of season 2, Yukino helped Yumiko to make valentine chocolate where their interaction seems to be normal. Iroha Isshiki Yumiko and Iroha compete for Hayato's attention, which is clearly visible in their trip to the Destiny Land. In spite of their rivalry, Yumiko shows genuine motherly care for Iroha when she was feeling dizzy due to her rides, surprising Iroha herself. In the Light novel, Yumiko goes in search of Iroha after Hayama's rejection of Iroha to console her. Hachiman also felt that Yumiko is the better choice for the job. Quotes *"Making no sense." * “Hayato’s so nice…” Trivia Gallery FKKJ.png 11-9.png 11-7.png 11-5.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F